To Chance Destiny
by Alex Took
Summary: When Connor and his friends have to face their worst fear, they embark on a journey that will change their world.


I wrote this story long before the tragic death of Poor Heath Ledger, I just never put it up until now, I thought someone might want to read it. In no way is this story trying to make fun of his death in ANY way, he was an unbelievable actor, and we will all miss him so deeply. :(

* * *

Connor watched the small coals of the fire flicker as Fergus slowly stirred it, trying to keep alive their only source of heat. Fergus sighed as a gust of wind grazed over the fire, putting out the glowing embers.

"Damn." He threw the stick far into the trees with a loud grunt.

"Take it easy Fergus." Tully looked over to Fergus rubbing his bare arms together "winter doesn't last forever you know." Connor glanced over to him and looked up to the clouded night sky, he sighed and looked back to them.

"It's not the cold that's getting to him Tully." Connor sat up looking over to Fergus.

"Aye." Fergus grumbled crossing his arms across his chest.

"It's Catlin." Tully sighed and ran his hand across his face and let his head fall to the ground. "How empty cheerless she seems now." Connor sighed and watched the small puffs of smoke rise as the wind lightly stirred it.

"She's leaving us. We've been loosing her ever since this started."

"Fergus don't say that." Connor stood up from the fire facing Fergus.

"Connor, we all know it even you lad." Fergus sighed and looked over to Connor. "She can hardly even speak any longer." Tully walked up beside them.

"As strong and willful as she is, this is just too much for anyone person to handle." Connor began to pace watching them.

"I know that, that's why she needs us Fergus. She needs us by her side."

"Connor I understand what your thinking, but the truth is there isn't much more that we as friends can do."

"Nothing we can do? Fergus you don't understand do you?" Connor glared and turned his back to them and began to walk away.

"Connor trust me I want to help her just as much as you but we can't." Fergus sighed and walked over to Connor. "I spoke with Mrs. Mullough this last night and she said its best if we just leave her be and if…." Connor paused and spun around to face them.

"If what Fergus?" Connor locked eyes with him. "With our help, she can pull through this, I believe in her." He started to walk away then paused. "But is seems like your both out of hope." Fergus and Tully watched Connor disappeared into a small home. Fergus sighed and looked over to Tully.

"This isn't just happening to him its involving us too. We feel as much pain as he does, his brain is just to fogged up with that bit of hope still left in his heart, that he can't see the truth." Tully sighed and stood up beside Fergus.

"Or he just doesn't want to see it." Fergus sighed and ran his hand across his face.

"Her sickness is making her weaker day by day." Tully sighed glanced up to him.

"It's horrible..." Fergus nodded.

"Aye."

"F-Fergus!" The two of them spun around towards the voice. Fergus took a few steps squinting, trying to recognize the hunched figure.

"Abram! What happened?" Fergus hurried over and offered his arm to the wounded man for support. Blood began to run down his chin as hem let out a long hoarse cough. "Easy there." Tully ran over and gasped.

"What happened?" Fergus shot Tully an anxious look as Abram continued to cough.

"It's alright man take your time." Fergus looked to Abram's leg, and studied the arrow puncturing his thigh.

"Romans eh?" Abram nodded and wiped the blood from his face. Fergus furrowed his brow and sighed and looked about into the empty village.

"Tully you find all able fight." Tully nodded and began to leave when Abrum swung out his arm to stop him. Tully stopped and looked down to the Abram.

"Wait boy. They sent me back here, as a warning." He took a deep breath and continued. "They told me, they were tired of us hunting on, their lands." He groaned and he grabbed at his side. A spear head was entangled into his ribcage, blood quickly drained down his side.

"Their lands, humph!" Fergus shook his head and looked back to Abram.

"They said if we clear out now, they'll leave us be, but if we don't." He hardly finished his sentence before he doubled over coughing. "They'll be here in an hour, and burn down the sanctuary, along with us all."

"Sweet Bridget." Fergus rubbed his head and looked to Tully.

"Alright Tully, go warn Connor and bring Abram to Mrs. Mullough. I'll round up our warriors." Tully nodded and began to help Abram rise as Fergus disappeared into the night.


End file.
